Linguine for Lunch
by CoffeeMomStephanKurtise
Summary: Kurt prepares a candlelight lunch for Blaine. The two linger over linguine in this sequel to "Breakfast at Blaine's."


**Linguine for Lunch**

by CoffeeMom & StephanKurtise

Blaine couldn't help himself, couldn't help being infatuated with this adorable young man sitting next to him on the leather couch. The chestnut-haired beauty that had taken his breath away the moment those blue eyes had caught his. Now, months later, they smiled at him in the soft glow of candlelight.

"You're staring." A blush colored Kurt's grin. "Eat your pasta before it gets cold. I promised you a romantic lunch and I intend to deliver." Delicately, he twirled some onto his fork and fed it to his boyfriend.

Blaine's insides raced as the creamy garlic butter sauce flowing over his tongue was followed by a pair of warm, soft lips. "Mmmm….delicious."

"The pasta or me?" Kurt breathed teasingly with a flicker of his tongue against Blaine's lip as he pulled away, leaving the other love drunk and eager from the taste of both.

_This is torture,_ Blaine thought to himself as the space between them grew. A smirk played at the corner of his mouth at the notion that, had Kurt been alive during the Salem witch trials, more men would have confessed and voluntarily offered themselves up to be burned at the stake if he was an inquisitor.

Kurt teased his boyfriend mercilessly throughout the rest of the afternoon, eating his linguine with a bit too much pizzazz, punctuated with many moans of ecstasy.

He twirled his pasta in such a way that Blaine couldn't help but admire his beautifully soft skin of pale porcelain. He couldn't help but notice that at every bite, the creamy sauce would collect and linger on the sexy minx's pink lips just before his tongue would dash out to lick them clean.

Blaine couldn't stop himself from reacting the way he did. He wanted Kurt, yes sexually, but right now he desired that warmth, the heat of his body. More than anything he wanted to stare deep into those eyes and lose himself in a pool of Caribbean blue waters. Giving in to that impulse he pulled Kurt close, chest to chest, his heart beating as fast as Kurt's.

The shock on Kurt's face told the curly-haired young man that he had caught him off guard. He enjoyed the few moments before the sassy diva could let out a sharp, witty retort by converging his mouth with a dire need to be filled.

Kurt's face was flushed with pink as the two emerged from their embrace. His curiosity rose when Blaine dipped his finger onto his plated linguine, and then traced a little spot on his already blossoming neck. It was answered with a moan as his lover slowly and sensually licked and teased that spot, the one just under the ear.

This time when he spoke, Blaine's voice was husky with purpose. "Here, I don't want to ruin your very fashionable tie." He winked as he unhooked the clasp of the clockwork accessory around Kurt's neck. His fingers moved to the buttons of Kurt's white and gold pinstriped shirt. "And your shirt," He added as his fingers continued their work, kissing the exposed skin of his boyfriend's neck. "We can't let this get ruined either."

"How very thoughtful of you."

Blaine dipped a piece of shrimp into the garlic sauce and placed it to Kurt's tongue, letting him suck off the cream before removing it only to dip it again, this time trailing the butter down Kurt's bare chest. He leaned forward, licking it off, the garlic mixing with the salt of his lover's skin.

Kurt writhed with delight before turning his gaze to his sexy beast of a boyfriend. "It's not fair if only you get to play." With deft fingers he loosened Blaine's navy tie, leaving it hanging as he worked on the buttons of the crisp white oxford shirt, admiring the small whirls of chest hair as they were exposed.

Blaine held up a hand to stop him. "Close your eyes."

"Why? I was just getting to the fun part." Kurt pouted as only he could, causing his partner to chuckle.

"Trust me."

"All right. Just don't take too long. I'm hungry." Kurt shut his eyes, trying hard not to open them as the boy beside him stretched out on the couch and made the oddest of movements. Just as he was about to give up, a familiar hand touched his.

"Okay, you can look now."

Kurt opened his cerulean blue eyes and they filled with a stream of laugher induced tears.

His reaction was met by a slightly hurt Blaine who stammered out, "This was supposed to be sexy!" which only served to erupt a new set of giggles from the fairer-haired of the pair.

Try as he might, Kurt couldn't stop laughing at the sight before him. His carefully prepared meal of shrimp scampi linguine had been arranged into a smiley face upon the chest of his once dapper lover. Blaine had not only placed shrimp upon his nipples to act as eyes and another on his belly button for a nose, but strands of pasta had been used as well to form a mouth and eyebrows.

It was Blaine's turn to pout. "I thought you could eat dinner and me at the same time."

Kurt pulled himself together and smiled coyly at his lover. "Well, if you put it that way, how can I resist?"


End file.
